


Renting Lingerie With Rika

by Anonymous



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, First Time, Horny Teenagers, Meeting the Parents, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's tough being a hormonal teenage girl, especially a magical one to boot, but luckily for Rika and Ren they have each other to unwind with. They just need to take the first cautious step into adulthood together.
Relationships: Ayano Rika/Isuzu Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

"Um...!"

Ren wasn't good at starting conversations, so she didn't really know how to start.

"I-I wanted to speak with you, be-because I have a question!"

Hinano and Emiri sat across the lunch table from the silver-haired dork who clearly was about to die of embarrassment just from talking to them.

"Isuzu-san, calm down, you don't have to yell," Hinano muttered with a look of annoyance.

"Don'tcha see, Myakko-senpai, Ren-chan has something really embarrassing to ask us! Betcha it's about Rikarika! Didja know, they're datin' now!"

Hinano nearly spat her chocolate milk out her nose.

"D-d-d-dating?! Isuzu and Ayano? Since when?"

"Um...since about a month ago...hai..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Hinano slammed her face on the table. Emiri's accustomed reflexes immediately began patting her senpai's back.

"It's not fair! Everyone is getting it on with someone but me! How could this happen, I never thought my juniors would start dating before meeeee!"

"Um..."

Ren was beet-red. She still wasn't used to talking about her girlfriend in front of others.

"Ah, sorry Isuzu-san, I let my emotions get the better of me. So, what did you want to ask your genius senpai?"

"Hey, I'm here too don'cha know."

"What advice could you give?"

"Ku ku ku, I have all the knowledge about love affairs! Why one time, this girl-"

"L-lingerie!!"

Ren instinctively shouted out the topic she wished to discuss without regard to the tone of her voice.

"...eh?" both Hinano and Emiri replied.

"I...I want to know about lingerie!"

Hinano and Emiri both began laughing. Ren, realizing she said something embarrassing, hid her face in her hands.

"Ku ku ku, I didn't know Renpasu was such a naughty girl! Hey, ya wanna look sexy? Sexycute? Or maybe nothin' at all?"

"Isuzu-san, what on earth brought this up?"

"U-um...! I-I saw Rika-chan...um, reading one of those...um, lingerie ads...with all...the girls in them and, uh, I, uh..."

"Didja see her gettin' turned on?"

"UM!!!! No, I...I..I just, um..."

"Shut up, Emiri, Isuzu clearly is embarrassed. We're here to help, not tease her. So come on, Isuzu-san, you can tell us your concerns."

"I just...thought...maybe those kinds of girls...were what Rika liked. And...I don't know anything...about um, um, se-sexy clothes..."

"Ah," Hinano replied, "so what you're saying is that basically, you're a cute little girl in love, and you're insecure about your own looks."

"Um...hai."

"Renpasu, you're the cutest there is, don'tcha know. I mean, I'm def sure Rikarika agrees."

"Rika loves fashion, it's likely she was just looking for ideas for her own wardrobe. Heck, maybe she was looking for lingerie to impress you."

Ren blushed.

"Hey Renpasu, how far'vya gone? First base, second, hit a homer?"

"U-UM....!!!!!"

Hinano hit Emiri with her empty milk carton.

"That's personal you idiot. Isuzu, you don't have to answer that."

"....we've kissed once."

"Ah..."

Silence.

"Ah!" Emiri stood suddenly, "a light bulb popped over my head! Why dont'cha ask to go lingerie shoppin' together? Y'know, like a date!"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea. Yeah, yeah, you should do that. It would clear things up for you, if it bothers you that much."

"I-isn't that kind of thing embarrassing?"

"Not really, I've gone swimsuit shopping with Emiri. It's basically the same thing."

"Ku ku ku, Myakko's beach body could use some work this year."

The milk carton found itself back in Emiri's face.

"So yeah, why don't you ask her. She's all about fashion, I'm sure she'd love to show you around her favorite styles."

Ren stood up from her seat.

"Okay...I will! Th-thank you both for listening to my selfish request."

"What're friends for? Tell us how it goes afterwards!"

And with that, Ren left her two friends and began writing a text to her girlfriend.

That Friday, after school, Rika agreed to go shopping with Ren. The surprise at receiving Ren's invitation text quickly bubbled into glee. Rika always enjoyed clothes shopping with Ren, but she had always had the thought in the back of her mind what it would be like to go lingerie shopping with her. Being a fashion genius, Rika knew all the trends, from top to bottom (literally). She was so excited she couldn't manage to focus all day in class.

"Ren-chaaaaan!" Rika waved to her girlfriend waiting for her at the school gate. "Here I am! Let's goooo!"

Ren smiled and nodded, grabbed hold of Rika's hand, and began walking alongside her towards the shopping district.

"Boy Ren, this is gonna be so much fun! I know the store manager, I bet they can give us a deal if I ask real nice."

"I-I'm just happy I get to spend time with you, Rika-chan."

"Heheh, well, yeah, me too." Rika squeezed Ren's hand. "But I gotta warn you. There's a really good chance we're going to be trying on the whole store's supply of stuff. Looking good is serious business, and I won't let you accept anything less than your very favorite."

"Hai...I-I've never done this before with someone...so I hope I'm not a burden..."

"Aw come on girl! This is a date! We're supposed to have fun doing things we've never done before!"

The pair arrived at Zenobia's Secret. It turns out Rika was telling the truth, she shopped there so often the manager had a whole dressing room reserved just for her. According to the manager, one time Rika had spent over five hours trying on different lingerie during a sale, only to buy everything due to indecisiveness. The two girls were given the key to the large dressing room in the back of the store. There were multiple curtains designed seemingly specifically for groups of girls to come and judge each other's fashion. Rika and Ren placed their bags on the bench inside, locked the door, and proceeded to browse the store for goods. Ren, motivated by daydreams she had of Rika's magazine, tried picking out lingerie she felt was "sexy," but each time she saw something that fit the description she became to shy to point it out. Rika, on the other hand, quickly amassed a pile of lingerie, each different in color and style, for both of them to try. She was truly a natural.

"Rika-chan, have you ever shopped here with your f-friends before?"

"Nah, this is the first time. To be honest, I'm a little embarrassed since, y'know..."

It was then Ren realized what she had truly gotten herself into. She and Rika were going to look at each other wearing nothing but their underwear. She had seen Rika in a swimsuit before, as had Rika seen her, but this was quite different. And a whole lot more intimate. Ren let out a peep and began frantically looking around. Before she could say any more, Rika continued.

"Okay, I think this is enough for now. I really like this one, here, go put that on and I'll put on this blue one."

Rika closed her eyes and smiled at Ren as she handed her the black, lacy set of lingerie. Ren recalled Rika spent the most time looking at black lingerie in her magazine, but the thought quickly left her mind as she gazed at Rika's warm smile. It was as if her fiery radiance she exhibited in her mahou shoujo form were affecting her now, as Ren's entire soul felt like it were lifted up towards heaven's sun.

"H-hai."

The couple took their selections back to the dressing room. Ren and Rika both placed their uniforms on the bench next to their bags as they changed into the clothes Rika had chosen.

Is this really me...? Ren thought as she looked into the mirror in her booth. Rika's selection was no less modest than Ren's plain wear, but the black color clashed so obviously with her pale skin that it made her feel more exposed. Is this...what Rika likes?

"Okay!!! And now, presenting outfit number one, it's...Ayano Rika, in the Holger Blue style!"

Rika flung her curtain aside with a loud whoosh. Ren peeked from behind hers, and she saw Rika wearing sky blue lingerie with tiny pink frills trailing the waist and bra straps. It was actually pretty modest, more like a bikini than lingerie. Ren thought she looked extremely cute.

"And presenting outfit number two, in the Obscurite' Red, it's...Isuzu Ren!!"

Ren gasped as Rika flung her curtain back, revealing Ren in her most exposed.

"Whoa!" Rika yelled, "it's so cute! Yeah, black suits you, just like I thought it would. Your cute white hair makes the perfect contrast, and-"

"U-um..." Ren interjected, "d-does this really l-look okay? I-I mean, I'm not sexy like y-you are...ah!"

"E-eh?!"

Rika stopped her monologue and held her hands up to her mouth at Ren's gaffe.

"Wh-what I meant to say was, um, I, I don't think I can, um, pull off a sexy look, whereas you, um, you know, look good all the time, because you're so pretty, and um, I l-like that blue and-"

"But Ren-chan, I think you're really sexy."

"R-Rika-chan?!"

"Like, right here."

Rika approached Ren, and before Ren could react, had placed her hands on her waist.

"You have a nice curve, way better than mine. You could do modeling, I think, like Yachiyo-san."

"U-u-u-uh...!!"

"And your chest is bigger than I thought, it fills the bra out so well that the black gives your figure a nice outline."

Rika moved her hands upward.

"UM!!!"

"Ah..."

The two girls realized their current predicament. Rika pulled her hands back. For once, she was blushing harder than her girlfriend.

"S-so! Uh, you like the Holger Blue, right? Well, I can let you try it on, I think we have the same measurements, so I'll just go try another one on and give you this, okay?"

Ren was silent. Her legs were shaking. She had never been in a scenario like this before. Rika had moved behind her curtain again and had removed her top.

"Rika-chan."

"Hmm?"

"Th-those things you said, about me being...s-sexy. D-do you mean it?"

"Why would I lie? You're my girlfriend after all."

"B-but even so, I-I don't have that kind of...um...look, that those girls in your magazine have. I'm not cool like them, or l-like you."

Rika realized what this was about.

"A-and I j-just, you're so cute...and cool...and you're the kindest person I've ever met. Y-you can do way better than me! I-if some black-haired girl came while I was gone, I-I know you'd choose her over me, because I-"

Rika brushed the curtain aside. She was topless, wearing only her blue bottoms. Ren lifted her head up in surprise, but before she could react to seeing her girlfriend's bare chest for the first time, Rika moved in and kissed her deeply. The kiss lasted for several seconds as Rika wrapped her arms around Ren. Ren was too thunderstruck to do anything but remain motionless. After a while, Rika pulled away.

"Dummy. Haven't I told you not to talk about yourself like that? I love you. You're the most beautiful girl in the world to me, and that's all I care about."

"Rika-chan..."

Rika kissed her again. This time, Ren placed her hands on Rika's thighs and pressed her chest into hers. Rika's breasts pressed against the soft silk of Ren's black brassiere. As Rika pressed her lips against Ren's, Ren ended up falling back behind her curtain as Rika gave herself to her.

"Rika-chan...mmmm..."

Ren felt something she had never felt before swell up inside her body. First in her cheeks, then in her chest, and finally, between her legs.

"Ren...can I?"

"Can you...?" Ren replied in a daze.

Rika slip her right hand towards Ren's right inner thigh. Ren let out a soft pant.

"Y-yes...I love you Rika-chan. I love you so much! I don't mind if it's y-you..." she moaned.

"Better get rid of these then."

Rika removed Ren's panties, revealing her most precious place. She had already become wet just from the kiss. Rika, herself becoming consumed by lust for her girlfriend, did not hesitate to begin massaging Ren.

"Ha-haaaaaaaaaaaa~!!"

Rika silenced Ren's pleasureful moans with another deep kiss. Ren clung tightly to her lover as Rika took her maidenhood. Rika's fingers slid themselves across Ren's slit gently before entering her in almost rhythmic motions. Every time Rika slid them out, she brushed against Ren's clit, causing her to squirm in pleasure as her body lost control of its own senses.

"Rika...Rika..Rika..haaa...I love you Rika...make me yours...forever..."

"Ren...ahn..."

Rika herself had become soaked from the sensation of making love to Ren. Ren, despite being overwhelmed with love and lust, managed to notice this. She let go of Rika's waist and slid her right hand into her blue panties.

"Ren...mmmmmm...yeah, right there-AH!~"

The two girls kissed as they pleasured each others' insides. Ren slumped against the booth's wall and fell onto the bench; Rika followed and sat on her lap.

"I love you I love you mmmmmm I love you mmmmmph Rika I love you."

"Ah ah ah ah, Ren, Ren!"

"HAAAAi~~!"

Ren climaxed. Her body convulsed as she instinctively clung to Rika, her left hand on her back and her right inside her. The sudden clutch also made Rika reach her climax.

"Aaaaannnnn~"

Rika fell atop of Ren, their sweat mixing as they panted. Both Ren's top and Rika's bottom were soaked in sex.

"I-I had my first time...in a changing room," Rika said.

"M-me too...I'm s-sorry," Ren replied.

"It's...okay...hah...that was amazing...I totally came...I've never cum...before..."

Ren smiled and kissed Rika's forehead.

"Um...were we too loud? W-wouldn't the other customers..."

"Nah...aaah...this room is soundproof...I once saw...these girls from my school...one wore plaid all the time...walk out blushing...and I heard nothing..."

"But how do you know-"

"Plaid, Ren, it's uh, well, lesbians kind of wear it to show pride, or something. It's not my thing, though...ah god, I'm not going to be able to shake this feeling for a long time."

"Um...the lingerie..."

"It's okay, we'll just buy them. I want to save these forever, they're our special pairs."

"Y-yeah, you're right."

Rika kissed Ren once more before lifting herself off of her lover. Ren struggled to rise to her feet, her body had totally given out from the pleasure. After putting their clothes back on, Ren took a tissue from her bag to wipe the fluids off of the stall's seat. As she was wiping, she noticed a small amount of blood mixed with her and Rika's love juices. Ren smiled and looked over at her girlfriend. She was truly hers now, body and soul.

And I want to be like that forever, hai. She thought.

They gathered their belongings and purchased their commemorative lingerie. Rika had the bright idea of using her magic of persuasion on the cashier so she wouldn't notice the dampness. The two then walked, hand in hand, towards the train station, where they kissed, said goodbye for the night, and returned home. They usually enjoyed texting each other late at night, but tonight they each wanted to soak in the happiness they experienced today.

"Renpasu! How'd it go with Rikarika!?"

Emiri greeted Ren in the hallway during class the following Monday.

"Ah! Emiri-chan! U-um, it was fine...I got black lingerie that she liked...yeah."

"See, Emily always has the best ideas don'tcha know! So, anything else happen?"

"Anything..else?"

"Yeah, y'know, I heard Rikarika's favorite place has that thing in the back, y'know, the quiet place, where ya can't hear inside."

"Eh?"

"Oh, ya didn't know that rumor? A lot of couples go there and make out n stuff."

"M-make...out...rumor...?"

"Aw, so ya didn't then? Too baaaad, I figured ya'd at least've kissed or somethin'. Anyways, I gotta go, see ya!."

"Ah, g-goodbye, Emiri-chan."

As Emiri left the hallway, Ren couldn't stop thinking.

"Rumor...of the quiet place...isn't that..."

Ren's phone suddenly received an email. It was from Zenobia's Secret.

"Your secret's safe with me. Come back some time, and give me another show you absolute cuties. <3 <3 signed- Rumor of the Lover's Rendevous"

"A rumor!"

Ren should have realized. What kind of store has a soundproof room like that?

Rika texted Ren right as she finished reading the email.

"Did you get that email too?"

"Yes. It saw us."

"I know, kinda hot, right?"

"Rika-chan!!"

"Kidding, kidding."

"Shouldn't we go destroy it after school?"

"I dunno, it's kind of convenient to know there's a magical place we can go when we, you know ;)"

"Rika-chan! It watches girls undress and stuff!"

"Awww, okay, I'll go help you destroy it."

Ren smiled.

"That's more like my hero."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

After school they went and defeated the Rumor, three-starring the node and collecting their gem for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

"U-um, my name is I-Isuzu Ren. Th-thank you for having me!"

Ren bowed toward Rika's parents as she stood in the doorway to their house. The two of them were leaving town on a business trip, and they had agreed to allow Ren to sleep over with Rika to help watch over the house. Their daughter had been bragging about how cool her new best friend was, so they were more than happy to let Rika have some fun while they were away.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Ren-chan," Rika's mother replied, "our Rika's been telling us about you for months. I hear you're a big help with her homework."

"Don't let Rika boss you around, now," Rika's father chuckled.

"Mooooom, Daaaaad, stop it, I don't bully Ren!"

Ren peeked behind the parents and saw Rika enter the hallway from the room in the back. She was wearing a black T-shirt that had "Chance!" written on her chest in bright rainbow letters. Her legs were covered in purple stockings that matched her black-and-purple striped skirt. It was some new trend, or so she told Ren; girls with blonde hair dressing in darker clothes with hints of color to accentuate cuteness. Ren didn't understand any of that, but she did know Rika was extremely cute in this trendy attire.

"Hi Ren! So good to see you!"

"H-Hello, Rika." It's good to see y-you too."

"Well, we need to be off," the father said," you two girls watch over the house while we're gone, and don't get into any trouble."

"I won't Dad, I promise," Rika replied with a wink.

"Okay dear, see you in a week."

Rika's mom hugged her daughter before the two parents left the house for the airport. For a week, it was just going to be Rika and Ren looking after Rika's house. Ren's parents agreed to let their daughter stay over; after all, it's not like she couldn't come home if she needed anything. Besides, the way Ren acted when around Rika was worth more than gold to them. Ren packed her clothes for a week, her toothbrush, and her diary in her bag for the trip. Rika promised she would have enough shampoo for the two of them to share, which made Ren excited.

"Well, we're here. Alone. Um...wanna have lunch?"

"H-hai..."

Ren sat her bag down on the floor, took Rika by the hand, blushed, and followed her into the kitchen. Neither Rika nor Ren had managed to tell either of their parents one important fact, though: the two of them had started dating. It was more than that, though; the two of them had given each other their virginities in an ordeal with a peeping tom rumor at the local lingerie shop just last month. The two of them had matured into adults, and were preparing for a much more romantic kind of sleep over than their parents imagined.

"I'm really happy, Ren."

"H-huh?"

"Because I get to live with you for a while. Like...like we're married or something, y'know?"

"M-m-married...?!"

"Yeah. Wouldn't that be, like, totally awesome!?"

"I-I don't know if I'm r-ready..."

"Ehhhh?! You mean you're just with me because I made you cum in a changing room?"

"N-not like that...! Rika, you said you wouldn't bully..."

"Hahahahaha, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but you're just too cute!"

As the two entered the kitchen, Rika spun around and embraced Ren, kissing her deeply with all of her love.

"I love you, Ren. That's never gonna change."

"I love you t-too, Rika. And...same!"

The two giggled and began preparing ham sandwiches for their lunch.

"Hey Rika?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...do you think...your parents would get mad...?"

"You mean if we told them we were dating and we were using this sleep over to, like, deepen our relationship and stuff?"

"H-hai..."

"Oh no doubt! Hahahaha, I haven't even told them I'm a lesbian yet. Like, I can't even imagine the look on their faces."

"B-but isn't this...an abuse of trust?"

"Yeah, so? Isn't it romantic to sneak around?"

"I-I just thought..."

"It's okay, Ren. One day, when we're ready, we'll both come out and tell our folks. Together. You know, just like, after we've taken full advantage~."

Rika grabbed Ren's butt while she was preparing the sandwiches by the counter, making her yelp.

"Hey Reeeeen~,"

"Pl-pl-please don't startle me like that!"

"Sorry babe, but I can't help it. I haven't stopped thinking about a month ago, and honestly, I'm gonna burst."

"....Me...Me too. B-b-but I'm not ready now....the ham..."

"Ah yeah, sorry, uh, guess I got a little too...um...touchy?"

Rika removed her hand from Ren's butt. Neither of them has had any kind of sexual contact since their first time beyond some lewd text messages and late night masturbation sessions in their baths to the memories. Ren, in particular, had very mixed emotions regarding everything. She didn't know what to do; she wanted to do it again, but at the same time she was too scared to ask. She wanted Rika to come onto her, but at the same time she was scared of any more contact. She had accepted Rika's invitation to sleep over in an attempt to rectify her state of mind, but as of now, things were proving a bit difficult. The ham sandwich was but a front masking her insecurities about partaking in a sexual relationship with the girl she loved.

"I-i-it's okay...just...um...tonight."

"Yeah, you're right. Tonight, then!"

"H-hai..."

Oh god, tonight, she thought, what did I just say? Oh nonononono, there's no backing out of this now. I don't know if I'll be ready.

"Anyway, that sandwich looks good! You're always making such delicious lunches for me! Thank you!"

Rika took her sandwich and kissed Ren on the cheek before sitting at the kitchen table to enjoy her meal. Ren sat down across from her with her own sandwich and poured the two of them some water. They chatted as they ate, about their friends, about their experiences as magical girls, and about their families. Rika, as usual, was far more talkative and had much more topics to discuss, while Ren played the part of a good listener.

You know, Ren thought, I wouldn't mind listening to Rika talk about her adventures all day, forever.

"So!" Rika stood up, her meal finished and brimming with energy, "I have to show you around my house! Come on, come on!"

Rika guided Ren around her house. It was a bit larger than Ren's place; Rika's living room had a large collection of spaghetti western movies sitting on the floor that she had borrowed from Aimi. She said she didn't like them; too dirty and too masculine. However, Ren had never seen a cowboy movie before, so the two agreed to watch one of them that evening while they ate dinner. Rika continued by showing her the bathroom and its contents, her bedroom and the cute decorations she was so proud of, and most importantly, her closet full of fashionable outfits and accessories.

"I have to have you try stuff on."

"Pl-please...I don't think..."

"You're too cute to dress so plain. I mean, grey sweater and grey skirt? Nah, no way, uh-uh. You clearly haven't taken any of my expert advice."

"...I'm wearing our lingerie...from that time..."

"...well, maybe a little."

Rika laughed as she tightly squeezed Ren's hand. Rika's fashion sense was on another level compared with Ren's. Even after dating her for several months, all Ren could manage from Rika's advice was to look flashy and take advantage of her natural cuteness. Rika was quite the extrovert. Naturally, Ren's deeply introverted nature conflicted with all of Rika's advice. Ren wanted to blend into the background like a wallflower so that her prince, Rika, would come and pick her out of the drab crowd and fill her grey heart with color. It was probably that sensation that made Ren fall so deeply in love in the first place. There she was, Ayano Rika, the bright ray of sunshine illuminating every place she visited, choosing to shine her light on Ren, the quiet girl with no redeeming features or talents. Every time Ren wrote about it in her diary she had to lie down and clench herself due to being overwhelmed with bubbly feelings.

After the tour, Rika and Ren left the house to purchase food for dinner in preparation of their viewing party of "Sabata" starring Lee Van Cleef. The two agreed to have a simple dinner for the movie, so they went to the local Seven-Eleven a few blocks down and purchased some ramen. 'It's part of life together!' Rika had noted as they purchased their favorite packages. 'It's totally normal for couples to have ramen nights! This is so much fun!' Ren couldn't stop blushing. Her girlfriend was just too perfect. It was like a dream to be alive.

The couple returned home, holding hands as they walked down the street. Rika beamed as passerbys nodded and smiled at them, while Ren blushed and could not help but look away. Rika giggled and squeezed her hand tightly every time Ren fidgeted in that way. When they arrived back at Rika's home, they prepared their meal, sat down and watched their movie. Rika clearly didn't have any strong feelings for it; she spent most of the film cuddling with Ren and laughing at how silly the special effects looked. Ren, however, quite enjoyed the film. She especially thought the part with the man hiding a rifle in his banjo was really clever, and she was interested to see more.

"C-c-can Aimi-san do that with her revolvers? It's so cool!"

"Hell if I know. Probably, she's a magical girl after all."

When the movie finished, Ren stood and applauded, making Rika fall off the sofa in laughter.

"Hahahaha, oh god...you're the best, Ren."

"I-I really liked it! Sabata-san is so cool, the way he fought for justice..."

"Well, we can watch another one tomorrow night if you want. But it's late now, we have to take a shower and turn in for the night."

Ren remembered. She agreed to it. She agreed to sex with Rika at bedtime.

"I'll take a shower first, unless you..."

"Pl-please go ahead! I...I'll wait..."

"...okay, I'll be quick."

Rika got up and walked into the bathroom. Ren sat back down on the sofa, her heart beginning to race with both fear and excitement. She realized then that Rika was probably inviting her into the bathroom to take a shower together, and have sex then. Ren hid her face in her lap in embarrassment. She was such a clumsy girl. Rika was there, in all her beauty, willing to give herself to her again, and here she was panicking.

'Dummy. Haven't I told you not to talk about yourself like that? I love you. You're the most beautiful girl in the world to me, and that's all I care about.'

That was what Rika told her before they had their first time. Ren thought about that sentence constantly. She hated her hesitation; most girls would be happy to have a beautiful girlfriend, but Ren was stuck in a rut of fear. What if she thinks I'm bad? What if she gets tired of me? What if I appear too slutty? She thought these questions and more constantly, even when she pleasured herself in private to memories of Rika's touch.

"...stupid."

Ren muttered that word, lifting her head from her lap and rising from the sofa.

"...she's my girlfriend...I have to get over myself..."

Ren decided she knew what she needed to do. She began walking towards the bathroom, intent on joining Rika in the bath for sex.

"Okay, Ren, I'm done! It's all yours!"

Rika opened the door, wearing only a towel. Ren had taken too long. She messed up again.

"...hai..."

Ren did notice the wet towel wrap itself to Rika's figure as she walked to he room. Her hips swayed as she walked, and her bare legs glistening down the hall from the bathwater. Ren sighed and prepared to take a bath herself.

"Hey, Ren."

Rika peeked out of her room.

"I'll get the bed ready, so take your time."

"Ah...um..okay..."

Rika shut the door to her room.

"...what am I even doing?"

Ren left the bathroom and rushed into Rika's room, swinging the door open and catching Rika still wearing the towel.

"R-Ren?"

Ren approached Rika, took off her sweatshirt and kissed her, holding her cheeks in her hands as their tongues wrapped around each other. Rika muttered as Ren continued walking, pushing Rika onto her bed and causing the towel to begin unwrapping itself.

"R-Ren, what's gotten into you?"

"Rika-chan, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For earlier, n-not wanting to do it. I...I really want to have sex with you! I just had some bad thoughts in my head...but I'm sick of it. I...I want to have sex right now, that'll make me feel good about myself...about us..."

"Negative thoughts...?"

"Like..um...if I came up to you and asked for sex...would you think I was slutty?"

"Oh Ren...girl, come here."

Rika pulled Ren close and hugged her, causing Ren to fall on top of her on the bed.

"You're my girlfriend, the love of my life. You're the person I want to see every day when I wake up in the morning. Like, I'm crazy about you. There's no way I'd ever look at you as anything other than my precious, precious Ren-chan."

"Rika..."

"Now make love to me."

"E-eh?"

"You said you wanted sex, so do me now. Hard."

Rika unwrapped herself fully; her breasts still glistened from her bath, and she spread her legs to give Ren full access to her precious place. Ren immediately began kissing her breasts while inserting her right hand between Rika's legs. Her fingers spread apart her slit and entered her, tickling her clit as Ren curled her fingers like she was petting a kitten.

"Haaaa~h....Ren!! Ren, ahn!"

Rika's back arched to Ren's movements inside her pussy; Ren kissed her again as she squirmed. Ren's black lingerie was getting wet again from Rika's moist breasts rubbing against hers.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~"

Rika came. Ren felt her walls contract and clamp down on her fingers while her hips shook. Ren sat up, removed her fingers from Rika's sopping cunt, and unhooked her bra, letting it fall off the bed as she gave Rika full view of her modest chest. Ren had been wet for a while now, so she removed her skirt and underwear. A slim string of pussy juice stretched from her own slit onto her panties, giving Rika indication how horny she was. Before she could throw away her panties, Rika leaned up and met Ren face to face on the bed. She kissed her and grabbed Ren's bare butt, inserting her fingers slightly into her cheeks, and pushed her waist into hers. Rika's pussy met Ren's, and Rika started to hump Ren.

"Ah...ah...aaahhh..." Ren moaned as both of their sets of lips kissed each other. Rika held Ren's ass by the cheeks and squeezed tightly, making sure their pussies never separated, while Ren grabbed hold of Rika's tits, cupping them in her hands and fingering her nipples.

"Ren...mmmmm...Ren....it feels amazing...I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too, Rika-chan!.....I'm cumming!"

Both girls arched backwards as they reached orgasm. Ren squirted onto Rika's crotch, her pussy pulsating with juices from Rika's stimulation. Rika clenched her legs around Ren's waist and shook in ecstasy.

"Ren...you're amazing..."

"I-I'm not done yet, Rika-chan!"

"Ah~!"

With Rika's legs still wrapped around her and Rika's hands still squeezing her ass, Ren pushed Rika onto the bed and slipped her hand in between their kissing pussies. Her middle and ring fingers curled inside Rika's sopping slit, massaging her clit and causing her legs to squeeze Ren even harder than before.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" Rika moaned. Ren had never heard Rika say that word before; it made her even hornier. She continued squeezing Rika's breasts with her free hand while kissing Rika's neck, occasionally nibbling her shoulders and whispering 'I love you' into her ear as seductively as she could. Rika locked her in place with fierce aggression, her body demanding Ren's hand not pull out of her pussy as she reached yet another climax. Ren too was nearing orgasm, as her own wrist had been spreading her pussy and rubbing her clit as well while she made love to Rika. As Ren came, she kissed Rika passionately. Rika's hands left Ren's ass and held her face as they attempted to eat each other through their kisses. Rika's body buckled as she came, and Ren thrusted her crotch forward with a mighty push as she squirted again, her fluids leaking into Rika's willing pussy.

Rika finally relaxed her legs and let Ren shift positions.

"Ren...you're so good...haaaa, I love you..."

"I-I want more, Rika, more..I c-can keep going..."

"I was about to say...the same thing....ha, Ren, let me lick your pussy."

"B-but that's dirty..."

"There's nothing about you that's dirty. Come on, sit down on the edge of the bed and spread your legs."

"Uh...um...o-okay, if you insist..."

Ren obeyed her lover's command. She rested herself on the bed's edge as Rika rolled off it and crawled up to her pussy on the floor. Rika kissed the top of her slit, brushing her lips against her soaked silver peach fuzz, and spread her pussy open with both hands before inserting her tongue as deep into her as she could.

"H-haaaa~"

Ren winced in pleasure from the sensation of Rika inside her. It was her first time receiving oral, and it was heaven. Rika's tongue massaged all corners of her insides and teased her clit with its warmth. Whenever Rika breathed, her whole pussy spasmed as it soaked up her breath and absorbed it into her. Ren quickly neared climax again.

"Rika-chan...I'm going to c-cum...!"

Ren arched forward and squeezed her legs together around Rika's head. Undeterred, Rika continued her oral assault with fingering herself on the floor, her own pussy dripping with gruel and Ren's own love juices from earlier.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

Ren squirted again. Rika took all of it and looked up at her girlfriend, her face wet and sticky with Ren's love juiced. She licked her lips and smiled, telling Ren she tasted sweet. Before Ren could react, Rika resumed eating her out, causing Ren to arch backwards in toe-curling pleasure. She quickly came again. And again. Rika simply would not stop licking her pussy and drinking her nectar. After Ren came four times in quick succession, her entire body shivering in lust, Rika managed to make herself cum from fingering herself. She collapsed to the floor and curled into a ball, squeezing her legs together as she drowned in pleasure. Ren laid back on the bed, her mind evaporated by sex, her pussy panting and sloppily spewing juices all over Rika's bed and floor, and her eyes glazed in lust. Ren's former inhibitions were totally gone; all she wanted now was for Rika to make her cum again. Her sex-driven desires seemingly were answered without her having to say a word, as Rika mounted her once more, this time holding a large purple object.

"Ren...I um...got this double-ended dildo...to try..."

"Dil...do...?"

"Yeah...um...I-I've always wanted to um...you know...bang a girl like I were a guy...I dunno, I just want to try it."

Ren lazily glanced at the phallus in Rika's hand. It was large, and Ren had never inserted anything inside herself larger than a pencil.

"That...inside...me...?"

"Yeah...can we please try it? I'm still really turned on...I want to fuck you, Ren. Like, really bad. Just once, if you don't like it we-"

"Th-then please f-f-f-fuck......me..."

Ren spread her legs, her wet pussy begging for Rika's love. Rika smiled.

"I love you so much, Ren. Here I go."

Rika began by spreading her pussy and inserting one tip of the magnum dong into herself. She moaned as it slipped inside her slowly, its size expanding her inner walls and violating her every crevice. Ren watched Rika fuck herself with that thing, and in her lust stopped worrying about what it would do to her. She came to the conclusion quite fast; she wanted Rika to put that fake dick inside her and fuck her as hard as she could.

"Rika-chan...h-haaa...please...my pussy can't take any more...do m-me......"

"Here...I go...!"

Rika got between Ren's legs and held the tip of the dildo, covered now in Rika's own sleek fluids, to Rin's slit before slowly inserting it. Ren could feel her insides spread to accommodate this monster dildo, and although there was pain, she wanted more.

"Deeper..."

Rika nodded and continued inserting herself inside Ren. Eventually, it was in as far as Rika believed it could go. Ren clutched the bed sheets as she felt it kiss the very back of her pussy, contorting her insides.

"I'm gonna move now..."

"Do it...aaaahn~...Rika-chan...do it..."

Rika proceeded to thrust her hips forward and ride the dildo, fucking both herself and Ren with her motions. Both of their pussies were drenched in lust, so they needed no lubricants, and despite its size and their unaccustomed pussies, the dildo slid through them with relative ease. The sensation was amazing. Both girls held hands, their soul gem rings clinking together and shining as their bodies became one, as they each moaned and screamed. Ren took all of Rika's lust with each thrust, her pussy being pounded as she laid on her back, her small chest bouncing ever so slightly with each thrust, while Rika's sweat dripped from her body hovering over her onto her chest.

"AAAH...AAAH...AHHHHH~"

"YAAAA...HAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAA~"

The girls' euphony of screaming moans echoed throughout the house. Neither could tell how much they were cumming, as they both were being fucked so hard by the magnum dong that their minds had gone blank. They were lost in a fit of lust, each addicted to the feeling of their pussies being pounded. Ren eventually locked Rika inside her with her legs, pushing the dildo deeper into both of their pussies. This was the last straw; each girl violently came harder than they ever had before as the dildo pierced their deepest parts. Their bodies limp, drained of energy, and their sweat and sex juices having completely drenched Rika's bed, Rika took herself out of Ren's pussy. The dong slipped itself out of Rika's vagina as she squeezed her legs together.

"Ren..."

"R-Rika...chan..."

The two girls finally relaxed. They continued holding hands as they cuddled in bed. It had gotten quite late, and after having had sex for nearly an hour, the girls were tired.

"I...guess I'm not taking a b-bath tonight..."

"You can take one in the morning Ren...hehe..."

"Rika-chan...that was the best...I...my whole body is tingling from cumming so much..."

"Mine too...hey Ren...?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Was...the dildo okay?"

"Y-yeah...it felt amazing being...being...f-fucked...by you..."

"My pussy is totally ruined...haha..."

"Mine...mine's probably worse...hai..."

"Maybe we'll take a break from doing that specific thing too much..."

"Y-yeah..."

The two girls spooned, kissing occasionally and continuing their pillow talk for a short while before they eventually nodded off. They didn't mind the dampness of the bed or their sweaty bodies; their warmth was enough to comfort them. Both girls fell asleep in each other's arms, wrapped wholly in love.

Morning came. Ren and Rika awoke at nearly the same time, still holding each other's nude body in their love bed.

"Hehe..."

"H-hai...good morning Rika-chan...what's so funny?"

"I said I wanted to wake up next to you, and here I am. I have to be dreaming, there's an angel in my bed~."

Ren blushed and buried her face between Rika's breasts.

"Pl-please don't bully me!"

"Hahaha, okay okay, but it's the truth. Seeing you first thing in the morning...it's like I died and went to heaven."

"...I was in heaven last night."

"Me too."

"...hey Rika-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"D-do you have any chores today?"

"Uh, nope! It's the weekend, all I have to do is basic housecleaning I can do whenever."

"Then..."

Ren moved her leg up to touch Rika's pussy.

"...can we go again?"

It was Rika's turn to blush.

"...that's naughty, Ren!"

"I...I'm a naughty girl, I think..."

So this is why she's dark type and not light, Rika thought to herself.

"Sure. I'm down. Let's have sex."

"...hai."

And so the two lovers spent the next hour having sex again. Their love for each other had finally manifested entirely. Each girl entered their relationship incomplete, unsure of themselves and missing something in life. They were adults now, fully committed to each other. With the manifestation of their sex life, they were able to engulf each other in their love. Ren was truly happy, for the first time in her life, her heart was light and without sorrow. Rika was happy too, being able to fill the hole in her heart with someone she was able to give her love to in its entirety without having to hide who she was. It was like a miracle came true and gave them each other. No matter what difficulties would come their way in the future, these magical girls had their own brand of magic in their lives they could always fall back on.


End file.
